Harry Potter and the Ghost TimeTurner
by Keldryck Dreggori
Summary: Harry finds out Ron's family is DEAD. Dumbledore and Lupin are also in trouble at Hogwarts. It is up to Harry, Ron, and the mysterious Ghost Time-Turner to save the day, but will they be too late...?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. In fact, if I did own Harry Potter I would be rich. But I as of right now I can't even afford to get a job =D! J.K. Rowling made Harry Potter not me, and she is rich. Very Rich.  
  
** Harry Potter  
  
And the  
  
Ghost Time-Turner**  
  
It was the summer between the fifth year and six year at Hogwarts for Harry Potter. So far it had been a boring, somewhat active, summer. Aunt Petunia had bought Dudley a mere fifty-three gifts for his birthday, yet he was furious. Last year he had received fifty-four gifts, and that was excluding the new house pet, Diddley, Dudley's overgrown poodle of a mutt.  
  
The Dursleys were currently eating dinner. Harry had cooked them a nice filet mignon during the afternoon, which sat on the counter for a full three hours before Uncle Vernon had set it in the microwave to heat it up. While it had sat there, basking in sunlight and drawing in flies, Diddley licked it and managed to secure a bit of the meat.  
  
When Aunt Petunia had suddenly walked into the kitchen, she found Harry standing there, smirking. She quickly looked to what Harry was looking at, and was shocked.  
  
"HARRY!!!" screamed Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry had already thought of his most probable punishment. He was to be sent to his room. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would not dare touch Harry anymore since last summer's incident with Dudley and the dementor.  
  
"HARRY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE AND STARING FOR? VERNON! GET IN THE KITCHEN, NOW!"  
  
Aunt Petunia had just hollered a scream that Harry was so accustomed to that when his Aunt Petunia didn't scream, he thought something was wrong.  
  
Just that second Uncle Vernon had barged clumsily into the room. He had, for the second, seemed clumsier than Hagrid. The only difference, however, was that he was fond of Hagrid, and could care less, if anything, of his Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Yes dear? What seems to be the-oh my lord!" Uncle Vernon found the problem right away.  
  
"Harry, you know the rules of my house. The dog does not get the food until I, your Aunt Petunia, and Dudley get our portions. Then it goes to the dog. You get whatever is left after the dog."  
  
Uncle Vernon, although hard to believe, was exaggerating when he said this. What he had meant to say was that Harry wasn't meant to get any food that the family ate, instead got leftovers from the nights before. This was always what it had been like, and will always be like.  
  
Just then Uncle Vernon said, "Harry, I am going to punish you for your own good. Dudley, get my _thing_. It's on the end of my bed, near the pole."  
  
Dudley whisked away up the stairs, all while feeling elated that he had been given the task to fetch the thing that was to beat his cousin Harry.  
  
Right then Aunt Petunia remembered what had happened last summer with Dudley and Harry.  
  
"Wait, Vernon. You can't get the _thing_. Don't you remember last summer? I'm pretty sure if Harry did it once he'd do it again. And his freak friends would come here. They said that they would come if there was any trouble."  
  
Aunt Petunia had said words that ignited Harry.  
  
"THEY ARE NOT FREAKS! IF YOU ASK ME YOU ARE THE FREAKS!"  
  
Harry's words shocked all of the Dursleys, even Dudley, who was skipping around upstairs, still gleeful of his task to get the _thing_.  
  
Just then Aunt Petunia's words registered in Uncle Vernon's mind. He then regrettably issued another order to Dudley.  
  
"Dudley wait! Don't get the _thing_."  
  
"What? Why?" asked a very curious Dudley.  
  
"Because...just because. Now Harry off to your room!"  
  
Harry was correct about his assumption of his punishment. He quickly went upstairs to the security of his room leaving a very gloomy Dudley downstairs to weep along with his father and mother. They wouldn't dare harm Harry anymore, and this ate at them, including Uncle Vernon on his _thing_ (even Harry still didn't figure out what the _thing_ was, but he had no concern for it; it would never be used on him).  
  
Inside Harry's room you could barely find the bed. The room was so messy in papers that Harry could not even find his wand. Harry did not bother to clean up his room after fifth year ended because he was not in the mood.  
  
The whole summer so far had been like this. Harry would try to get into trouble, which he succeeded, but he would never get punished. In fact, Harry had lost count of the times he desperately tried to get a serious punishment. His summer had been very boring, and the owls he received from Ron and Hermione contained letters that sequentially reduced in content.  
  
To Harry's surprise, however, Hedwig had returned with another letter. Hedwig's summer job was to bring letters back and forth between Ron, Harry, and Hermione. It had been three days since the last letter, which was from Ron, so naturally Harry believed that the letter Hedwig held belonged to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hedwig, you can take a break now," Harry said while he removed the letter from Hedwig's grasp. Hedwig then fluttered slowly to a perch on Harry's bedroom window.  
  
Upon opening the letter Harry assumed that Hermione was having a great time and wished that Harry and Ron were there to spend time with her. She would be saying that summer would be over soon and that the next school year would be full of adventures and interesting and exciting events.  
  
Instead, however, it was Dumbledore:

_ Harry,  
  
You need to leave your Aunt Petunia's house. There is no time to explain. Professor   
Lupin will meet you outside at 7 P.M. tonight. Be packed and ready to leave.  
  
-Headmaster Dumbledore_ What could this urgent situation be Harry thought to himself. Did it involve Voldemort? Harry looked at the clock in his room.  
  
_6:58 P.M._  
  
Harry quickly and neatly packed up his belongings using a spell and ran downstairs. He shoved Dudley, who was going up, out of his way near the end of the staircase.  
  
Harry heard but ignored Dudley's screams and curses, and was stopped by Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Harry! What on earth are you doing? Do not touch my boy like that again. You keep your dirty hands off Dudley. And where do you think you're going at this time of night. Its _7:01_, which means its one minute past your curfew."  
  
Harry replied, "Sorry Uncle Vernon but my Headmaster needed me. Now if you don't move I will hex you. I mean it. Don't make me do what I did to Dudley last year." Harry chuckled slightly at this because what he did last year was actually save Dudley.  
  
Uncle Vernon moved to the side as Harry ran out the door onto the driveway. It was past the meeting time, and surely Professor Lupin would have waited for him.  
However, Harry waited for over half an hour to no avail. He considered going back inside, and when he turned his back he heard Tonks.  
  
"Harry come quick. Come on my broom. Its nightfall so no one will see us. Professor Lupin is currently unable to come; there's no time to explain. Get on quick!"  
  
Harry immediately climbed onto the broom, which then sped away into the night. After a bit the broom started to slow as Tonks started to descend.  
  
"Harry, I must leave you with Ron. If he is capable and willing enough he will explain the situation to you. I must leave immediately upon arrival. The time is urgent."  
  
After Tonks had finished her sentence she landed in front of the Weasley house.  
  
'Good luck Harry, you'll need it. Send my regards."  
  
With that Tonks lifted off and flew into the night.  
  
Walking inside the already opened door Harry noticed silence. He then noticed Ron standing in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Ron, glad to see you. Why is it so quiet."  
  
Ron gave no response.  
  
"Ron...are you okay?"  
  
Just then Ron spoke the words that Harry had never expected to hear.  
  
"Harry, my family...look. They're all dead..."  
  
Harry then looked beyond Ron, and sure enough there laid the entire Weasley family. Percy, the outcast, was not among them...   
  
================================================================  
Btw, I will update in 2 days since tomorrow is July 4th. Oh and all of this, unbelievably, was a part of a dream that I had. I am not lying. I was Harry in my dream, and all of these events, and the events to come, were all dreamt up. However, I did add some things such as the Dumbledore letter for the story to make sense. My dream was random and spontaneous, and thus did not make as much sense as this version of it. 


End file.
